1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the invention relates to a seat belt system.
2. Related Art
As a conventional technique, a vehicle seat belt system is known which is provided with a seat belt to be wound onto a retractor installed on a ceiling portion of a vehicle, a fixing tongue attached to an front end of the seat belt and to be connected to one of buckles arranged on the right and left of a seat, a restraining tongue to be connected to another buckle of the seat and a tongue holder for storing the fixing and restraining tongues (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-47064).
This vehicle seat belt system is installed so that, in a state in which the fixing and restraining tongues are stored in the tongue holder, the fixing tongue is in contact with a wall surface inside the tongue holder on the ceiling portion side and a metal fitting portion of the restraining tongue to be connected to the buckle underlies the fixing tongue.
In addition, in the vehicle seat belt system, a force toward the fixing tongue acts on the metal fitting portion using a contact portion between the restraining tongue and the opening of the tongue holder as a fulcrum when a winding force of the retractor acts on the restraining tongue and it is thus possible to hold the fixing tongue in a state of being sandwiched between the metal fitting portion and the wall surface on the ceiling portion side.